


Anything for Her

by Lady_Lullaby



Series: 30 Minute Oneshots [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Oneshot, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, like just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: Rosalie and Bella are on vacation.





	Anything for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything in a looooong time so my sister (Greye) and I decided to do a writing challenge where we wrote a oneshot in 30 minutes. I picked Bella/Rosalie because they are her OTP and I haven't written any femslash and wanted to try my hand! Sorry if it sucks but I'm trying to get back into the writing game! Thanks for reading!

Bella looked over at her girlfriend lying on the beach in her bikini. Rosalie was glinting in the sun stretched out on a towel and it almost hurt to look at her with how brightly she shown but Bella couldn’t look away. The two were on a private beach on an island that the Cullen’s owned so there was no threat that they would be seen. Bella’s own skin glowed as well but that was due more to her slight tan than because she had the diamond hard skin of a vampire. The couple decided to travel for a bit before Bella accepted the bite from Carlisle, well it was more Rosalie’s idea, Bella was ready for an eternity with her love. 

“You won’t tan evenly if you keep your head turned like that.” Came a joking quip from Rosalie. Despite her comment, Rosalie enjoyed having her girlfriend’s eyes on her. It was why she wore the golden colored bikini in the first place. She wouldn’t tan but she could at least show off for her mate.

“Well it won’t matter once I’m a vampire, I’ll be pale anyway.” Bella replied. She flipped over onto her stomach so that it would be acceptable to have her head tilted a bit. She knew that Rosalie wanted her to have as many human experiences as possible, which apparently included getting a tan. 

Rosalie turned as well so she could get a better view of Bella’s ass, well sculpted from her time hiking in the woods behind her house. Her mate didn’t have anything to fear from the animals when she had the top predator by her side. Rosalie considered her girlfriend’s comment, knowing that the day for her to be changed was growing closer. To be honest, Rosalie was afraid. While she knew that Bella would make an excellent vampire and that she would need to be changed in order to keep the Volturi off their back, it wasn’t a for sure deal. There was the possibility that the love of her life wouldn’t make it. Carlisle had a great track record with making vampires but there was still a chance and Rosalie almost didn’t want to risk it. 

However, the good outweighed the bad on this matter but in case the inconceivable happened Rosalie wanted Bella to have the most amazing experiences first. Her love hadn’t had many vacations in her life, so Rosalie took it upon herself to show her the sights. So far, they had been to Italy, France, Greece and Iceland. Working around the sunlight didn’t prove to be too much of a challenge, there were plenty of rainy days and nightlife was also bustling. The blond vampire wanted to take Bella everywhere, but they obviously wouldn’t have time for that. They capped off their trip with the island for complete alone time before heading back to Forks for Bella to be changed. They had been here for four days and her mate was already starting to look a little bronze. Tonight would be their last night here before heading back and Rosalie couldn’t help but hope that some of her tan would transfer over during her change. The color looked good on her girlfriend, but then again, everything did. Not wanting her mate to catch on to her thoughts, Rosalie smirked and replied,

“Be that as it may, I think I would enjoy trailing my lips down your sun kissed skin.” Her words caused a blush to form on Bella’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the bright sun beaming down on them. 

“Well let’s get inside then, I’m a little hungry and I don’t want to burn.” Knowing she was hungry for more than just food, the glittering vampire followed her inside with a grin. She was going to give her the night of her life while praying to a god she didn’t even believe in anymore that it wouldn’t be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Again this was written in 30 minutes with minimal editing but any feedback would be great! Kudos and comments are love! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and happy pride month!  
> On another note, my sister and I will probably be doing more of these so if there is a pairing that isn't getting a lot of love, rare pairings are my jam! Leave them in the comments and if I know anything about them I'll attempt to do them justice with a oneshot! (Also Greye's is longer because she got an extra 10 minutes since she didn't plan well and wasn't at a good stopping point and I'm not a heartless monster) She has an amazing full length Bella/Rosalie fic going on right now called When Monsters Meet if you wanna check that out. She hasn't updated in awhile but is still working on it!  
> Much Love!  
> -L.L.


End file.
